King of Everything
by captchaya
Summary: Sarah is living a normal life until one unexpected event changes everything, and the world she left behind three years ago is now suddenly thrust upon her again...


**Ok so I'm new new new and don't really know if this story makes sense or anything, or if its any good… so I'd really appreciate honest feedback… flames are ok with me I guess, but please be specific on what's f***ing terrible and such. Please please please just leave feedback… I'm not sure if I should continue this…**

**I rated this as teen but I'm not really sure, maybe I should have gone for mature… so if you are offended by a bit of language and risqué material—turn back reader! Turn back before it's too late!**

_Order up!_

The girl named Sarah Williams sighed. That was hers. As she grabbed the burger and fries from the counter, she once again thought about her life. She would wake up, go to school, go to work, go to an audition, find out she had been rejected for the acting role she auditioned for the previous day, then she would go to sleep and repeat the cycle. (Adding of course eating and other bodily functions)

She worked in a cheesy restaurant by night, and in a convenience store by day. Some nights (like tonight) she didn't get off until one or two in the morning. She also had to deal with rude and obnoxious customers (as one would expect working the night shift of a 24 hour diner)

She walked over to table three, where a group of noisy men had just left. She opened the billfold to find—exact change, no tip at all. She sighed. Then she heard the door open. To her relief, it was Katie, her replacement shift. The restaurant was practically empty, and she only had one table left before she could go home. There were four men, all eating painfully slowly. She smiled and was friendly to them anyways—getting a tip was the highest priority. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked, hiding her fatigue.

"What time do'you get off work?" the tallest man at the table asked, grinning and showing a large gap in his teeth.

"It seems like work never ends," Sarah replied, evading the evidently drunk man's question.

"Aw, don' be like that" said a fat man to his left, his bald head had a tattoo that looked sort of like a wingless bird.

"Now now," said a redhead, "let's not make her uncomfortable," and he smiled too. Sarah smiled back, gratefully.

"We'll take the check" said the forth, a blond man.

Sarah internally jumped for joy, and went and did just that. She brought it to them, and they left. She went back to the table and to her immense surprise and joy, there were fifty dollars on the table, the biggest tip she had ever gotten.

She left with a smile on her face—a rare occurrence. Tonight, not even the dark roads and alleys could scare her, until she turned down one without thinking. There were three silhouettes standing in the shadows. Her smile faded, and she turned around and tried to sneak out, hoping that the people didn't see her. Her heart fell into her stomach as she noticed someone behind her, blocking her way.

She weaved around him and ran, forgetting to scream. She was close to the main road, just a right and then a left, and then she would be in a crowd of people. She sped up, going faster than she had ever run. She turned the corner too quickly, however, and felt herself starting to slide.

_No no no! _She thought, pleading that she wouldn't fall. Fate had other ideas, however, and she felt the ground slide underneath her in a sickening squelch, and before she could blink, she was on her side, covered in mud. When she looked up, the four men from the diner were around her. She had never been more terrified in her entire life. The men looked down at her, smiling in a way that she could guess their thoughts. Any hope of them being muggers was gone; no they were after much more than money.

"Don't struggle and we won't kill you—we paid up now it's your turn to deliver" The blond man hissed, grabbing her arm so violently that she could tell that there would be a bruise there—if she lived to form one. Sarah hesitated for only a second, but then she realized that she would rather die than lose her virginity to these dirty bastards. She jerked her arm free, and thrust the bottom of her palm as hard as she could onto the blond man's nose.

"Fuck!" he shouted—she saw red, she had given him a nosebleed, at least. The fat man slammed her into the ground, her face hitting a rock in the mud. She could feel it scrape against her cheek, but she ignored it. She kicked wildly into the air. She felt one of her flailing legs hit something squishy, and she heard a grunt and a curse. Then the men all were on her, the blond one grabbed her arms—bloody nose ignored while the tall man and the redhead held down her legs. The fat man leaned over her, and the two men yanked her legs apart and a large hand—she didn't know whose, was covering her mouth. She struggled as hard as she could, but they were so much stronger than her. The fat man grabbed her chest, and started to yank her buttons off of her shirt. Everything seemed to slow down then. Sarah had gone beyond terrified. She had never felt this amount of fear, and it was as though her soul was screaming. Her very heart was crying out for anyone, _anyone_ to come and rescue her.

Please, Please save me!

Suddenly a face flashed in her mind, one she hadn't seen in person for three years.

_Why am I thinking of him now?_ She asked herself.

Her eyes were shut tight, but she could feel the fat hands wandering along her body.

Suddenly she heard a stifled scream. She opened her eyes as she felt her arms come free. A black snake was coiled around the neck of the blond man, and he fell backwards, writhing. Sarah's eyes flicked upwards, and there, standing before her was the face that she had just seen in her thoughts, and one that had haunted her dreams for three long years.

"Jareth" she whispered, eyes wide. The expression he had was different than any she had seen before, the normally composed countenance was twisted with fury, and his eyes looked as though there was fire in them. He threw two more crystals at the redhead and the tall man, both orbs flying faster than she could see. The two men flew backwards, both with black snakes around their necks. The fat man had gotten off of her, and was now facing the goblin king.

"Hey man, jus calm down, 'kay? Jus' take it easy…" the immortal walked slowly towards the man, and in a flash, threw him against the brick wall, cracking it. He took out another crystal and blew it towards the villain, but instead of becoming a serpent, the orb became gray smoke that engulfed the fat man, and when it cleared, he was gone.

Sarah tried to speak, but she couldn't find her voice. Her eyes met the King's. They seemed to soften a bit when they did. She wanted to look into those mismatched eyes forever. Something stirred deep inside of her, but she couldn't place it. He then suddenly turned and started to walk away. He grabbed a crystal and held it out in front of himself, facing away from her.

_He's leaving_

She wanted to thank him at least, she didn't want him to go… yet, she couldn't explain it, really, especially because she thought that she hated this man.

She tried to say wait, but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate.

She grabbed his shirt, trying to get him to turn around. As soon as she did, the world started to shrink and fade into darkness. She then realized that she had reached for him too late, and he had already started to leave, and because she grabbed on to him, she was going too.


End file.
